Unfortunate Warrior
by JulyDragon
Summary: The story of a lesbian Kyoshi Warrior, as told by herself.


**Unfortunate Warrior**

When we first met Sokka, he behaved so ridicules that I didn't see the danger he possessed. I thought Suki thought of him the same way I did – as a kind of half-idiot-half-funny guy. The first time I was proved wrong was when she kissed him on the cheek and talked of him fondly afterwards. I didn't see the danger in that either. I mean, sure, it hurt, and it increased my doubt of if she would ever love me back, but I didn't think it could evolve. We weren't going to see this Sokka guy again, was we?

Well, in a way I wasn't wrong. We, as in the Kyoshi Warriors, didn't see him again before today. Unfortunately for me, though, Suki did. Some of the others did see him, and the others, from distance, though, but no-one but Suki talked with them. I was too busy breaking up a fight to keep an eye on her. I normally do. Just in case something happens.

It became fairly obvious when she chose to accompany them through the serpents pass – why'd someone even take that route? – And came back squeezing about Sokka, that they were together. I cried for the first time in many years. At least there wasn't any ridicules make-up – yes, I've really never got why we have to wear that. I've been trying to talk the others out of it for years. Hadn't had any luck though. Says it's tradition. I think they just plainly like it – to mess up with my tears. Mizu was luckily the only one to find me crying. I think she have suspected for years. She didn't say anything, she just laid her arm on my shoulder, and somehow it helped. She knows me better than I thought anyone but my brother did. He's in the Earth Kingdom army, by the way. I really wanted to join him – I would have got rid of the make-up _and_ been with my brother – but they don't accept females. Anyway. Mizu knows by now. I didn't tell the others, even when we had some time we needed spend in prison – I just _knows_ how they would react. Either with shock. Or with high pitched, squeezing voices. Or maybe they will ask me why I didn't tell in a way that is sure to make me feel guilty.

We met Ty Lee in prison. Such a weird, frightening, hyperactive, overly happy, annoying, but yet sweet girl. Did I mention I have mixed feelings about her joining us? Prison did do one good thing to me, though. When we met Suki again, I was happy that she hadn't got herself harmed, but I didn't feel that warm sensation in my stomach. But I still felt slightly jealous and annoyed with Sokka, when we, _as in the Kyoshi Warriors_, met him again. Weird how such things work, right?

"Careful, Suki! Ty Lee's pretending to be a Kyoshi warrior again!" Sokka say and make a protective, or as protective as a guy with a crutch can be, stance in front of Suki.

I roll my eyes. _How stupid do he think we are?_ And even if we hadn't realized, why the heck would Suki need him to protect her? She's just as, or should I say more, capable of taking care of herself as the semi-idiotic-Sokka-guy. Yeah, I differently still had a problem with the guy. Poor Sokka.

Suki and Ty Lee begin to explain about our so-called bodings. But well, I guess you can call it tha– Wait! What in the name of Kyoshi are she doing! Ty Lee had laid an over my and Mizu's shoulders. Me on her left, Mizu on her right.

"We're gonna be best friends forever!" She exclaims.

Mizu and me share a glance that clearly says: _what the spirits _isshe doing?And for some reason we both crack into fake smiles. The I suddenly realize how warm Ty Lees hand feels against my shoulder, how close her face is, how much quicker my hard starts beating. And then she let go of us. Mizu catches my eyes and we share yet another glance. Mizu cracks into laugher and I just giggle lightly.

I don't forget how I felt just before, though. I look at Ty Lee, who is still grinning strongly, and see her in a whole new light. Maybe love isn't impossible, after all? No. I stop myself. She's differently not someone who falls in love with girls when they should be looking at men, she's differently not like me. Best not to go fall in love and get disappointed again. _Like I have a choice…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Hope you liked this! Please review and tell me what you thought, or point out mistakes/stuff you didn't like ;D! Btw, I myself do like Sokka, it's a bit sad writting about him the way my main character does... :)


End file.
